Emily's choice
by bookloveralltheway6
Summary: i have seen a few Jemily mily and Jemily always wins so i decided to give Memily the win they deserve. So Mike likes Emily so does Jayden who wins? You know who wins! rated t for later on ON HIATUS (PERMANENT)


_**Disclaimer: me no own power rangers**_

_***cries***_

_**Okay so Jayden is a little ooc in this story**_

Emily sighed when Mike left her outside. He always knew how to make her feel better. She really liked Mike, his smiles his friendship.

But Emily wanted more

She desperately wanted to be more then friends with Mike. She wanted him to be her boyfriend, to tell her sweet things like he did when they rescued the brides and he said she made a beautiful bride her heart fluttered. Nike was so sweet to her, even though Mia may disagree, Mike was her best friend. Mia was great and all, but there was something about Mike that made her willing to spill her guts.

Mike sat on his bed with exasperation he gave a harrumph and leaned back totally embarrassed. He had yet again failed to ask Emily out, god, he was so shy around that girl. He had tried to ask her but the words had stuck in his throat. He looked up raising his hands in front of his face. Was there something wrong with his hands that made him incapable to take the yellow ranger's hand in his own?

_Emily will never go for a guy like me, I'm too lazy. _He thought begrudgingly he remembered how hard he had fought to get Emily's spirit back when it had been taken. He pulled himself up again and stood.

"How do I ask her out?" he asked the empty air "how?"

"Something wrong?" Mike Jumped with a yelp and turned

"Kevin, don't scare me like that" Mike snapped

"Geez, so have you asked out..." he clasped his hand over his heart "Emily?"

"Shut up" Mike shoved Kevin "and no" Mike couldn't help the small smile on his face, he laughed. He had to admit Kevin's teasing was funny.

"Do you even know how?"

"No" Mike admitted "Not really"

"She likes you too" Kevin told him

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

Jayden stopped in the hallway when he heard the talking. He heard that Mike was planning to woo Emily, he smirked to himself. He liked Emily to, maybe not as much as Mike but still. He knew Emily would probably go for the leader.

_It wouldn't hurt to have a backup plan though _ he thought with a smirk even wider than the first, _I wonder-_ his train of thought was cut off by the gap senser though and Emily, Mia, Antonio, Kevin and Mike rushed past him.

_I'm not going to let Mike outrun me. Emily probably likes fast guys. _He ran hard catching up to Mike who gave him a funny look as they both skidded into the meeting room. Mentor Ji took out the map and the rangers ran to the sight.

"Stop" Jayden commanded

"Samurisers go go samurai" they chanted and they went for the nighlock he looked ugly like normal he had thick barky purple skin and a large lollipop shaped appendage sprouting from his head. He smiled

"Die Nighlock" Emily screeched he snarled

"My name is Tetras and I think you'll be the one in pain." He swiped his hand out Emily flipped backward out of his reach he slammed his grissly fist into Mike who was trying to fend him off.

"Mike!" she cried Mike stood giving her a thumbs up. His face changed

"Emily" she was grabbed from behind and swung up a blue current Jayden recognized as lightning coursed from the arm to the hand to Emily she screamed dimorphing and Tetras slung his arm back

"Catch" he laughed" Emily went flying Jayden realized that he could save Emily and have her be grateful, so he dove for her knocking Mike out of the way he smirked at Mike but Emily didn't land in his arms she landed in Mike's barely."I'm dried out" Tetras said his skin began to crack and he disappeared. Mike set Emily gently in his lap

"Dude" he protested dimorphing with the others "she was this close" Mike held out two fingers centimeters apart "from hitting the ground. Why would you knock me away?"

"So I could catch her" Jayden replied dimorphing "she'll like me since I saved her"

"She could've got hurt" Mike growled

"Emily is _mine_ Mike"

"Emily doesn't belong to _anyone" _Mike was very angry "She's a human not a toy"

"You should leave once she's better"

"Why?"

"Why would she choose the third in command when she could have the first?" mike flinched that struck a nerve

"Fine"

"Good" Jayden said proudly

Mike packed the next day Emily had been declared fine and she was just sleeping it off. He sighed as he packed and walked out the house

Emily woke up and watched out the window she liked watching the trees and plant life flow in the wind it reminded her of Mike. Then something caught her eye Mike left the house with a backpack.

"Mia" Emily asked the pink ranger beside her "What's with Mike?"

"Well, Mike and Jayden had a dispute they both like you, Jayden said you would choose him over Mike any day due to their ranking" Emily leapt up ignoring her limp and Mia's protest she hobbled out to the yard

"Mike!" she cried Mike stopped Emily caught up to him

"Why are you leaving? When are you coming back?" she asked he turned to her not meeting her gaze

"I can't stay Emily, I like you to much, I am not coming back" he turned again but Emily stopped him

"Don't you want to hear my choice?" she asked

"No" he snapped "I already know you'll choose Jayden" he whispered

"You're wrong" she declared Mike gave her a bewildered look when she spun him around. She hooked her arms around his neck and pulled him down, pressing her lips to his. He grew over his shock quickly and tossed the bag aside he pulled her closer my linking his arms around her waist. When they pulled apart for air she smiled at him

"Y-y-you l-like me?" he stuttered she nodded

"Why wouldn't I?"

"He pulled the rank card" mike mumbled "I thought-"

Emily pressed her lips to his again "You thought wrong" she smiled he seemed to notice her leg

"You should be in bed" he said

"I had something important to do" he handed her his bag slipping it on her back "What-" but he swung her onto his back and she laughed shackling her arms around his neck. He carried her to the recovery room and sat down on the bed so she could sit against the pile of propped pillows she made. Mia left the room, smiling.

"Mia?" Emil asked "tell Jayden we need to talk to him" Emily said Mia must have heard because Jayden walked in smugly then when he saw Mike his eyes slit

"I thought you were leaving" he snarled at Mike

"I asked him to stay" Emily responded for Mike taking his hand and giving it a squeeze "Now I want to know why you'd think I'd choose you over Mike"

"You know why Emily"

"Well here's something for you" she said angrily "I choose Mike as my boyfriend not you" Jayden grew quite his face darkened he huffed and stormed out

"Emily, oh wow, I mean wow!" Mike exclaimed proudly "You stood up to Jayden" he gazed at her. He reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. She blushed "You're so amazing"

"I am?" she muttered

"Yeah" he looked down "so I guess your little outburst means you'd like to be my girlfriend?"

"I'd love to" she let her hand touch his cheek he took her hand and held it there he leaned in, ready to kiss her but the gap sensor went off. He pushed her down when she tried to follow him out

"No" she nodded and he rushed out. A while later she saw a hand pop down in to the book she was reading the hand attached to Mike pulled the book away from her face. He smiled he took her chin in his hand and leaned down kissing her mouth softly she pulled away for air.

"How did it go?"

"Great, mostly"

"Because of Jayden?"

"Yeah he seems really cold"

"He doesn't really seem like he really actually likes me much at all"

"He probably can't see past anything past a pretty face, "

"He seems like that kind of guy" she realized what he had said "You think I'm pretty?"

"Yeah but you're much more than that Em" Mike whispered sitting next to her and running a hand down the side of her face

"I love you" she whispered

"I love you too"

**I'll update soon hope you like**


End file.
